1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display technique and particularly to an image display device, a method and a program that can display an image by searching with an intuitive operation to which active elements are added, for example.
2. Related Art
An image display device such as a personal computer, a digital photo frame and the like determines image data of an image to be displayed by searching an external memory card or built-in memory for the image data, or searching via a network such as wired or wireless LAN (Local Area Network) or the like for the image data. According to a conventional search method, when a viewer enters a keyword, the image display device searches for image data using the keyword and tag information written in meta data of the image data (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-265780, for example).